


Nothing's Changed

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(short and shitty one shot)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nothing's Changed

**Author's Note:**

> (short and shitty one shot)

"Nothing's changed Harry!" I can't believe I was that stupid to trust him all over again. I believe in second chances, but doing the same thing wrong four times was no mistake.

"Wait!" I didn't have to turn to know who's feet were pounding the pavement behind me, copying my actions. The strong wind pushed my hair from my face, the tears spilling from my cheeks flying backwards. "Please, just slow down." I ignored the pleas coming from the boy, my mind just telling my legs to run even faster. I heard a sigh, possibly of relief, come from Harry as I begun to slow down, but little did he know that I was planning on doing the complete opposite. A small hop forward allowed me to slip of my heels and clutch them in my hands, tugging my dress down from where it had ridden up and setting down the street again. "Oh for fuck's sake, just let me talk to you!" I didn't completely stop until I reached the front door of the flat Harry and I shared together. My plan was to get in before he could, and sliding the chain across so I wouldn't have to face him. I realised I hadn't thought out my plan very well when I remembered I hadn't brought out a bag, my phone and keys being placed in the back pocket of Harry's jeans. A deep chuckle sounded behind me. My feet spun me around, a dark figure standing in the shadows of the street lamp that illuminated the dark road.

"Give me my phone." Harry emerged from the shadows, a large smirk plastered across his face. He took each step closer at a slow pace, my body retreating from him until I could no further when my back hit the door. "Give me my phone Harry."

"Not until you let me explain." The curly-haired boy had got to me quicker than I expected, his close proximity making me feel on edge. Not that I was scared of him, but I knew what he could be like. His dominance even surprising him on occasions. I wasn't in anyway prepared to even look at him after what I had just seen, never mind engage in conversation.

"Fine, I'll walk to Beth's then." I thought I required a self-appraisal at my words, no full well Harry would never in a million years let me walk the half hour drive to my sisters house on my own in the early hours of the morning. My expectations were that he would give in, either providing me with the keys or my phone. Neither of which were right.

"You and I both know that that isn't going to happen.". Harry's deep voice sent shivers up my ear, leaning down to my height as he pushed the key into the door. I forced myself to push his naturally arousing actions to the back of my mind, reminding myself why I was mad at him. I had been trapped between my boyfriend's (if that's what I could still call him) body and the door, making it impossible for me to make a run for it.

"Harry just let me past. You haven't changed at all, you promised me this would stop and then you go and do it again. If you really loved me, you wouldn't have cheated on my once, never mind 4 times. I just want to go and see Beth, I'll come and get my stuff tomorrow and I never want to see you again. I can't deal with this anymore." My voice wobbled as I spoke, I mentally cursed myself for allowing my vulnerability in this relationship show as I spoke. I meant what I said though. I'm done with him. Harry's body immediately backed away at my words, his head dipping as he kicked at the stone with his shoes.

"Please, don't go." I sighed, proceeding to walk into our flat and heading to the landline to call my sister. "Wait, before you talk to Beth, talk to me first.". Harry stood at me from the doorway, goose bumps forming on his arms as the night air hit him. Our hurried exit from the party had meant both our jackets had been abandoned.

"Go on then Harry, talk!" I snapped at him, my anger finally shining through. I knew what he was going to say, the same as he always did. 'I didn't mean it' blah blah 'it won't happen again.'. Part of me hoped he would be truthful, but it wouldn't change my opinion on him.

"You can't leave. I don't want you to. I don't want to lose you, not again." Harry had closed the door behind him, his back leaning against the wall as he hid his face behind his curls. "I know I've made mistakes, a lot of them, but I need you with me. You are the only that can change me. You help me relax when I need you the most. No one else can do that to me."

"Is that all I am to you? Someone who can help you take your mind off things? Nice to know how you see me Harry."

"You know full well that isn't what I mean!" Harry barked, his pace quickening as he stormed over to me, hands slamming against the wall either side of my head.

"Well what do you mean then?" My voice faltered slightly, not wanting to get Harry any angrier than he already was. A sigh left Harry's mouth as he backed away from me.

"I'm sorry, I-i just can't let you go. I care to much about you." He ran his fingers through his hair, a sign of his nervousness.

"So you cheat on people you care about." The thick vein bulging in Harry's neck confirmed I was getting at him.

"Stop twisting my words. Okay, I kissed a girl tonight. But I was drunk and she forced herself upon me. How was I meant to say no when she pinned me up against a wall. I promise you this is the last time. I hold my promise so hard that if I break it I will let you end this, us." I didn't know what to think by his words. It partly sounded like he wanted to end our relationship, but then partly didn't.

"That's still not enough Harry. How do I know you won't be chatting up some randomer tomorrow, eh?"

"Because I fucking love you, okay!" My breath caught in my throat. Neither of us had confessed love yet and his words took me by complete surprise. "I love you so fucking much, and I don't care who knows it. I will go stand on the roof and scream it to the world at 3 o'clock in the morning if I have to." I giggled at his words, knowing that if I asked him to, Harry would be on that roof. He closed the gap between us once more, forehead pushed against mine.

"One chance." I sighed, knowing the beautiful boy stood against me had gotten to me once again. "I mean it. Slip up and I'm gone." My cheek was rewarded with a light kiss, his lips nudging closer to my lips. When he realised I wasn't going to pull away, he pressed his mouth to mine. Not forcefully, but passionately. He pulled away, making my heart jump with his next words.

"Oh, and don't say nothing's changed. Everything's changed, Baby."


End file.
